In today's world, many companies rely on computing systems and software applications to conduct their business. Computing systems and software applications deal with various aspects of companies' businesses, which can include finances, product development, human resources, customer service, management, and many other aspects. Businesses further rely on communications for a variety of purposes, such as, exchange of information, data, software, and other purposes. Computing systems/software are frequently subject to cyberattacks by viruses, malicious software or malware, and/or other ways that can be highly disruptive to operations of the computing systems/software. Malware can disrupt computer operations, gather sensitive information, and/or gain access to private computer systems. Malware is typically defined by its malicious intent and does not include any software that may cause unintentional harm due to some deficiency.
Malware typically operates in a stealthy mode and can steal information and/or spy on computer users during a particular period of time, which can be an extended period of time. Moreover, malware can operate without knowledge of the users and can therefore cause significant harm, including sabotage of computing system, extortion of payment, and/or the like. Types of malware can include, for example, computer viruses, worms, Trojan horses, ransomware, spyware, adware, scareware, and other malicious programs. Malware can be in the form of executable code, scripts, active content, and/or other types of software. In order to gain access to computing systems, malware is often disguised as, or embedded in, non-malicious files. Often, malware can be found embedded in programs that are downloadable from websites, which can be useful or attractive to a user, but have hidden tracking functionalities that gather marketing statistics.
A variety of methods have been implemented in the computing world to fight against malware and its variants. These include anti-virus and/or anti-malware software, firewalls, and/or the like. These methods can actively and/or passively protect against malicious activity and/or can be used to recover from a malware attack. However, conventional methods may not be capable of effectively and/or accurately detecting malware as well as timely preventing potential damage that can be caused to computing systems and/or software that have been subject to an attack. Thus, there is a need for dynamically detecting and analyzing malware in order to provide proper protection against malware.